User blog:Affectos/Bass Reeves vs. Eliot Ness
Bass Reeves: America's first African-American U.S. Marshal who arrested over 3,000 men, yet never took a bullet VS Eliot Ness: The man who declared war against the Capone gang and formed the Untouchables and took control of 1920 Chicago WHO IS DEADLIEST? Finally after numerous delays, I am proud to bring you the 'pilot' episodes of Affectos's Deadliest Warrior Season N. Tday with the help of my best friend Jyhet and common ally Sir Awesomeo, we will give our personal insights into the weapons and X-factors that made these men who they are today. So without furthur ado, let's pull the weapons out of the closet. Close Range: '''Colt Peacemakers VS. Colt 1920 Offcial Police · '''Affectos: The Colt Police is more manuverable and is double action, so if you can fire that second shot off faster, chances are that you can get the kill faster. Edge: Colt Offical Poice · Jyhet: It doesn’t matter if you can get the second shot off first. If I can shoot from farther away than you can hit me, I will kill you. Edge: Peacemakers. · Sir Awesomeo: The Peacemakers have a stronger punch and a longer range. Edge: Peacemakeres EDGE: Colt Peacemakers Mid Range: '''Coach gun VS. Thompson Machine Gun · '''Affectos: The coach gun takes a bit to reload, but with the faster rate of fire and increased capacity and range of the Thompson outmatch it. Edge: Thompson · Jyhet: same as Affectos, edge: Thompson · Sir Awesomeo: I’ve seen the Coach gun in action and seen what the shot can do on clay. Attributing it to flesh would be devastating. Edge: Coach EDGE: Thompson Machine Gun Long Range: '''Winchester Repeating Rifle VS. M1903 Springfield · '''Affectos: '''While both can get about 15 rounds a minute, the Springfield can hold more ammo with the 25-round stripper clip. Edge: Springfield. · '''Jyhet: both guns can fire roughly the same amount of rounds per minute, but the fact that the Springfield can keep firing past 15 rounds gives it the edge. · Sir Awesomeo: '''Winchester is easier to reload and fire; edge: Winchester '''EDGE: M1903 Springfield Explosives: '''Dynamite VS. MK1 ‘Pineapple’ Grenade · '''Affectos: The MK1 has two forms of death; through the shockwave as well as the shrapnel. Edge: ‘Pineapple’ Grenade. · Jyhet: The grenade is easier to use and is more mobile. Edge: MK1 · Sir Awesomeo: Dynamite is fueled by nitroglycerin. Two words. Bigger boom. EDGE: MK1 ‘Pineapple’ Grenade Special Weapons: '''Bowie Knife VS. Spiked Cowcatcher and Brass Knuckles · '''Affectos: Even though the Spiked Cowcatcher can only really be used once, it is enough to cause a psychological stun into the enemy and the brass knuckles can deliver that concussion force blow. Edge: Brass Knuckles and Cowcatcher · Jyhet:''' The Bowie Knife is more versatile than the Brass Knuckles and the Spiked Cowcatcher combined. Edge: Bowie Knife · '''Sir Awesomeo:''' While the spiked Cowcatcher can only really be used once and the Brass Knuckles requires the user to get even closer to the victim than the Bowie Knife. '''EDGE: Bowie Knife Reeves-'X-Factors'-Ness 84-Physicality-78 Reeves was a former slave and stood an impressive 6'2", so compared to Ness’s previous desk job of U.S. Treasury Department, Reeves has a distinct physicality edge over Ness 77-Logistics-89 Ness had a lot more ease of getting what he needed due to the fact that he was fighting his gang wars in Chicago, compare to the Wild West that Reeves had to put up with 89-Audacity-93 This category is a real close one, but it really comes down to quality vs. quantity. Reeves may have arrested over 3,000 men in his lifetime, including Belle Star, but Ness went after the Capone Gang…and won. He even went as far as cross-wiring their phones while they were out. 87-Experience-81 After Reeves escaped from slavery, he learned to be a crack-shot with a pistol and rifle in the Indian Territories, even to the point where he was banned from turkey-hunting competitions. Ness though was in a shoot-or-be-shot scenario, so he had to learn on the fly, and fast. Voting is now closed. And here is the Sim.. (please ignore the =, there was an issue with trasfering the sim from word to here) Bass Reeves tightened the rope around the three Brunther Brothers, “I hope this’ll finally teach you boys.” Looking around, he was quite amazed at what he was seeing. Coming in, he had expected to be arresting the Brothers for their illegal stillery, but what he had found instead was a large warehouse of giant stills, a much larger operation than what he had expected. Reeves notioned to one of his four fellow U.S. Marshals to take them out back to the horses, mumbling to himself as the were lead out, “Why would you need so much moonshine....?” Parked outside the warehouse, a heavy-duty flatbed truck waited with four Untouchables anxiously awaiting to make their move. One in the passenger’s seat looked at his boss, Eliot Ness, as he checked his gun, “Boss, when are going to bust them?” Ness smiled as he lazily spun close his Colt Official Police, “Surprise is a key factor. It was already hard enough tracking those rednecks Brunther Brothers down to here, so there’s a good chance that they’re waiting for us.” An Untouchable from the back sighed, “Ness...we’ve been here for over an hour. I think that they don’t know we’re here.” Ness sighed and thought for a moment, “I guess you have a point King. Where do we strike Leeson? Ness’s trusted driver gazed at the side of the wooden shack for a bit until he said, “Right there, just to the right of the double doors.” “Alright men I want this place closed by sunset.” Bass firmly said as he watched his men begin to dismantle the stills. Bass still couldn’t figure out why the Brunthers needed so much alcohol. It was almost as if they were supplying someone... Deep thought didn’t last long though as a roaring blared outside the warehouse, catch bass and his men off-guard. Turning, he just barely able to duck as a truck came hurtling in through the wooden wall, sending wood flying everywhere. Looking up, Bass found one of his men who had been standing by the wall now skewered on the spikes of the cowcatcher riding in front of it (-1 Reeves ). ‘Damnit,’ Bass thought as he withdrew his Colt Peacemaker, ‘Douglass was one of my best men.’ This sudden commotion had all of the remaining Marshals inside the building drawing their guns as the doors of the truck opened and instantly one of his men with a Coach Gun downed the first man to step out of the passenger's seat (-1 Ness ). Almost in response, the rest of The Untouchables piled out into the warehouse firing off their Thompsons, but Reeves and his men quickly took cover from the hail of bullets behind the various crates and barrels. Seeing this from the driver’s seat, Ness pulled a pineapple grenade from his coat pocket, pulled the pin and leapt out of the truck and tossed it, landing it right behind a row of crates where another marshal crouched for cover...until the grenade went off, sending shards of metal ripping through his flesh (-1 Reeves ). Able to see that this wasn’t going to end well, Reeves called for his other remaining marshal in the room to make a hasty retreat. Understanding, the two of them fled through the giant stills, firing off their Peacemaker and Winchester, luckily hitting one of the Untouchables that followed behind them (-1 Ness ). Quickly taking refuge behind one of the stills, the marshal pulled out a bundle of dynamite and showed it to Reeves, who nodded in response, and lit the fuse as he set it down. He then made a break for the nearby exit, but in doing so, revealed himself to the remaining Untouchables and was mowed down by a report from the Tommy gun (-1 Reeves ). Gritting his teeth, Reeves jumped out and fired his Peacemaker, killing one of the Untouchables (-1 Ness ), and made a break for it while they Untouchables were still stunned. When they realized that the black man was making a break for it, they bolted after him, but as they passed the second to last set of stills, the fuse ran out of the dynamite, sending the last Untouchable sky high (-1 Ness ). Barely making it to the back door, he found his only remaining marshal waiting on horseback with the Brunther Brothers. Making it to his horse, he shouted to his partner, “We’ve got to get out of here, we’re at a loss for men and we’re out gunned.” Nodding, the marshal took the reins in hand...only to drop them and fall off his horse as a round from Ness’s Springfield pierced his skull (-1 Reeves ). Following where the shot came from, Reeves saw the man that had gotten out of the driver’s seat of the truck. Quickly firing his Peacemaker, Ness leapt to the side, tossing aside his rifle and pulled out his own pistol and fired. The shot rang high, hitting Reeves horse instead as he ducked to avoid the bullet, only to drop his gun in the progress. Seeing this, Reeves pulled out his Bowie knife from his belt and charged the man who was now trying to getting up. Reeves collided with him falling to the ground as well, knocking the gun away and giving him a gash in his shoulder. Grasping his wounded shoulder, attempting to stem the bleeding though his torn suit, Reeves checked to see if his brass knuckles were on right. Seeing that they were, Ness took a step in and gave the black man a hard jab to the gut, sending him back as he doubled over. Watching the man double over, Reeves walked over and picked up his gun. But as he bent down, the man leapt on top of him, digging the blade into his shoulder again, deeper this time. Screaming in pain, Ness, flung the black man off of him onto the ground, spun around and fired a single shot into his heart, finishing the man off (-1 Reeves ). Ness turned and looked at the three men tied up who had seen this whole thing unfold before them. Ness stared at them and said, “Well that’s what happens when you bring a knife to a gunfight...” Category:Blog posts